Last Train Home
by namelessdestiny
Summary: Sakura tenten ino an hinata sing a song to say their feelings sasuke shikamaru naruto an neji hear it now they hav to appalogize tothe girls naruhina sasusaku nejiten shikaino sasuxsaku naruxhina nejixten shikaxino sasukexsakura better then it sounnds


I dont own naruto or the song Last Train Home if i did id be rich well read and enjoy in case you didnt know couples are nejixten sasuxsaku naruxhina shikaxino hope you like it takes place around two years of sasukes return and ino lovesshikamaru not sasuke

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_WE_ are going to go get changed then go get some fire wood anyone got a problem with that" Ino said while Tenten Sakura and herself glared at Shikamaru Neji Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata just simply stared at them. "Good we're going" then all four girls marched off to their tents. If you didn't know all girls are mad well not just mad but royally pissed at all boys. Yess even Hinata.

_Flashb__ack_

_Sakura had just gotten done from sparing with Naruto and they started talking Naruto g__ave up on Sakura and __now they were just really good friends. "Naruto just a little more __training__ and then I can go travel when I become stronger.__ In 2 years max then I'll be strong enough to travel." Sakura exclaimed." Demo Sakura you're the best medic nin and the hospital needs you." Sakura new that she probably will never leave, do to the fact that she is needed at the hospital and she loves helping save people but it was nice for her to dream of traveling over evergreen hills or swimming in clear blue lakes, traveling over snow capped mountains and being able to watch every morning the clouds turn pink, red and purple while the sun slowly rises from its slumber. At sunset she would be able to watch that blazing ball of heat turn orange and the clouds changing color before returning back to their original color after the sun hides its self from her view. A cold voice brought her back from her daydream. "You would need at least ten more years of training before you would be able to step even one foot out of this village alone without getting her" Sasuke sneered. He expected her to start yelling at him like she now did a lot but instead she said softly "__I'm going home to pack for the camping trip on Saturday" then walked away. When Sasuke saw her eyes though, he noticed they lost their twinkle that they usually had._

_Flashback_

_After finishing their training Shikamaru, Ino and Choji (sorry if I spelled his name wrong) were lying in__ the grass looking at the clouds. Though many people thought Ino to have everything she never really had any things that actually meant something to her. Cloths were replaceable but love and friendships where not. The only true friends she had were __Sakura, Hinata and Tenten. __"Shika-kun do you think that Temari (once again sorry if I spelled her name wrong not the best speller) is prettier than me?" Ino asked. "__Troublesome__" was his lazy reply. "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP YOU LAZYASS!" she screeched in his ear. "At least she's not as troublesome as you" was Shikamaru__'__s only__ reply. He expected her to yell at him some more and to continuously bother him until he said sorry but then she abruptly got up and left. As she left Shikamaru no longer saw the sparkle in her eyes._

_Flashback_

_Hinata was eating Ramen with Kanohas #1 __knucklehead__ that was in love with ramen. If you guessed Naruto then you should have bet money. Some extra cash is always good. __"__Heyy Hinata-chan are you going to finish that?" Naruto asked while pointing to her half eaten ramen bowl. "__N__No__ n__naruto__ you c__can have it" She replied shyly "Thanks Hinata-chan" Naruto said before wolfing down the bowl of ramen__Hinata doesn't stutter now only around Naruto) __"You__ know Hinata-chan you should learn how to cook ramen. Your sister cooks better than anyone I know. After here I'm going to ask her to cook some more ramen for me. She cooks it perfect…" and on and on he went on babbling about ramen and Hinata's sister. He didn't even notice the absence of a certain shy konochi._

_Flashback_

_Tenten never wanted boys to follow her around or to wear makeup. But when she was first assigned to __the team with Neji and Lee she instantly fell for Neji, not that she ever admitted it or stopped wearing her hair up and tomboy cloths. She simply treasured t__he training she did with him every day and admired him from afar. She had been training from sunrise to sunset every day for the past month now and the weapons mistresses' body finally gave in and collapsed due to lack of energy. "Get up" the cold voice of the Hyuuga prodigy commanded of her. Tenten tried but her body screamed with pain and would not move. "I can't" she said exasperated at her body. "We still have 3 more hours of training now get up" he said, if possible his voice was even colder than before. __Tenten tried again but her body refused. " I have no use to train with weak people like yourself" Neji said before melting into the forest heading towards his home. She never understood why he was so cold to her._

So yea they all had a pretty good reason for being pissed at the guys they were hopelessly in love for. Why you might ask all eight 16-17 year olds were in the woods? They didn't know. All they know is that they had to camp out for a night alone to give their sensei's some time without them, ordered by the Hokage herself..The real reason was of course that they noticed something was wrong between them and also because they were curios what would the boys do if they were left alone with the girls. I mean everyone knew not to flirt with Ino, Sakura Tenten or Hinata unless they wanted to end up six feet under. The girls where off limits and belonged to Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. The whole village knew well, not including the four girls.

Walking away from the boys they went into their tent. Sakura changed into a black semi tight cotton shirt and midnight blue short shorts. Ino wore a white spaghetti strap shirt and light blue short shorts. Hinata wore a big midnight blue shirt that went down to her knee's, covering her white short shorts. Tenten wore a green semi tight cotton shirt and a pair of black short shorts. They remembered to pack their summer pajamas because of the hot climate of the forests at night.. Getting up they slipped out of the campsite looking for wood unnoticed by the boys.

After an hour had past the boys were annoyed well Naruto was worried about what was taking the girls so long and decided to go look for them. After about 10 minutes of walking and putting up with Naruto's loud voice they heard a noise just barely up ahead. Hiding in the bushes they saw what they thought to be four goddesses but where actually Sakura Tenten Hinata and Ino. At the top of a very very high bare pine tree were the girls. On the highest branch was Sakura leaning against the tree looking out at the full moon with her hair whipping behind her face. The moonlight seemed to make her skin glow. A branch just a little lower and on the other side was Tenten sitting on the tree with her legs dangling off the side of the tree. For the first time the boys saw her hair down. Awburn hair flowed down past her shoulders and it would gently stirr from the wind. On a branch right under her was Hinata swaying with the wind. Her usually white eyes seemed to glow lavender by the moonlights rays. She had her knee's up and hands wrapped around them. On the opposite side of her was Ino. Her long hair that was usually up in a ponytail cascaded down past her shoulders and down to her back. Soon beautiful voices filled the quiet forest

_**All singing**_ Sakura singing_ Ino Singing __**Tenten singing**__ Hinata singing_

Sakura- To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take

_Ino-_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

**_All-_**But we sing  
Sakura-If we're going nowhere  
**_All-_**Yeah we sing  
_Ino-_If it's not enough  
**_All-_**And we sing  
_Hinata-_Sing without a reason  
**Tenten-**To ever fall in love

**Tenten-**I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

_Hinata-_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

**_All-_**But we sing  
Sakura-If we're going nowhere  
**_All-_**Yeah we sing  
_Ino-_If it's not enough  
**_All-_**And we sing  
_Hinata-_Sing without a reason  
**Tenten-**To ever fall in love

Sakura-Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
_Ino-_Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
**_All-_**And we sing  
_Hinata-_Sing without a reason **Tenten-**to ever fall in love

**_All-_**But we sing  
Sakura-If we're going no where  
**_All-_**Yeah we sing  
_Ino-_If it's not enough  
**_All-_**And we sing  
_Hinata-_Sing with out a reason **Tenten-**to never fall in love  
**_All-_**To never fall in love again

Last Train home by Lost Prophets

As the Konochi's voices started to fade away the boys where stunned into silence. The girls poured their heart into their voices and oddly enough the song seemed as if it was made for them it fit so perfectly. When they sang the boys could feel their pain and yess even Naruto remembered what made _THEIR _girls upset with them.Neji and Sasuke new they were cold and often cruel to them but they didn't know how else to act around them. They snapped out of their thoughts when Sakura started to speak.

"We should split up and search for wood then meet back at camp. I'm sure _they _are pissed at us for taking so long." Sakura said. "I say we sould make our own camp and let them be alone and die from lack of food because they can't cook without a fire!" Ino said then started laughing like crazy. " Ino-chan there're ninja's just like us and they can always just gather wood themselves plus we have all of our supplies at the camp now calm down just because your mad doesn't mean you should turn crazy" Hinata calmly said. Tenten and Sakura sweatdropped as they watched Hinata counsel Ino so she would calm down. Finally 10 minutes later when Ino was calm and they separated to find wood. Now all the boys had enough common sense to know they had to talk to their girls so as the girls divided they followed silently after them.

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

Sakura was jumping through the trees picking up branches for wood when she felt a pair of hands snaked around her waist. Surprised she dropped all branches and tried to wiggle through the grasp but then found herself pulled into a muscular chest. For some reason she couldn't find the urdge to fight any more. It was like all her anger dissolved and now she had a feeling of calmness in her and that she was safe. Turning around slowly she came face to face to none other than Sasuke. She let a small gasp escape her before she built up her anger. Right when she was about to curse him out he embraced her. Words were not needed. Sakura understood this was his way of apologizing.Sakura buried her head into his chest to show that she accepts his apology. Slowly looking up her lips were met with his soft ones. The kiss was gental yet possesive kind yet dominate simple yet passionate. Above all it was, in her inners opinion the best damn one she ever had.

**_Shikamaru and Ino_**

Ino was on the ground picking up twigs when she couldn't move anymore. Her first reaction was to panic then she became angry and started to swear just as Shikamaru thought she started to calm down then think logiclly. After about a minute.. "SHIKAMARU YOU LAZYASS RELEASE MY SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Smirking Shikamaru walked out in front of Ino making her walk towards him. He walked until they were just inches apart. Ino was just too confused for words. "Your so Troublesome woman" Shikamaru lazaly said. " Well go find Temari because from what you said i'm too troublesome" Ino spat out, jelousy driping from every word. Shikamaru leaned in untill his mouth was just centimeters from her lips. "but I like troublesome woman" before Ino could ask she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Shikamaru released the jutsu and slid his arms around her waist. Ino put her hands on Shikamarus chest to push him away but her body didn't agree. Soon they found their way around his neck. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave. His tounge explored her mouth claiming every inch his property. When they finnally broke apart he held onto her waist possesivly and they gathered twigs and walked back to the camp sight.

**_Tenten and Neji_**

Tenten was pulling off dead branches when she fekt like she was being watched. She quickly took out 3 kunai and looked at her surroundings. Then she turned around and found herself face to face with Neji. She took a step back, he took one foward and on it went until she had her back up against the wall. Then she went to throw her kunai at him but found her one arm pinned to the tree. Neji smirked. "Damn him I will wipe that smirk off his face!" she thought. She reached into her pouch to pull out more but fut found that arm pinned to the tree too. She was still pissed at him for calling her weak and Neji could see the rage in her eyes. Her angry always did amuse him. He had a soft but iron grip on her wrists and he was to close to allow her to kick him. When Neji leaned in and his face was less then 2 inches from her face Tenten turned crimson. She tried to fight it and remind herself that she was still mad at him but, damn him for being so freaking hott. "Neji, GET THE HELL OFF ME! I HATE YOU YOU STUCK UP BASTARD!" He saw her emorions battle against themselves in her eyes and smiked even wider. "You know Tenten if you hate me so much then why are you blushing with me so near you" he asked matter-of-factly. "wwell anyyonee wwould be bblushing if you were in their personal space!" Tenten stuttered for the first part but then reagained her cool and defiant tone. He moved closer so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "Now really?" he asked. Before she could Neji's lips locked onto hers. At first she was stunned then mad. finnaly she gave into temptation and kissed back. The kiss soon became passionate and when they broke apart Tenten was still dazed. "You should wear your hair down more often" he simply stated.Neji grabbed her hand and gentally pulled her back to the campsite, picking up twigs along the way.

**_Naruto and Hinata_**

Hinata was not really mad at Naruto because she new that he only saw her sister to have ramen but it still her her that he went on and on talking about her and not Hinata. She wasn't really picking up wood when she was tackled to the ground by Naruto. "HINATA-CHAN I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SAD WILL YOU FORGIVE ME I'LL EVEN TREAT YOU TO RAMEN IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY I WONT EAT RAMEN FOR A WHOLE WEEK JUST PLEASE SAY YOU WILL FORGIVE ME!!!!!" Naruto practiclly yelled into poor Hinata's ear. Hinata knew Naruto really meant it because I mean come on Naruto give up Ramen for a week, when that happens the world will end so yea thats some love he's got for her. "Naruto-kun don't worry I forgive you now could you please get off me" Hinata asked in her sweet and quiet voice. " WOW HINATA-CHAN YOU HAVE A PRETTY VOICE! You shouldn't stutter so much. Oh yea sorry for tackling you." Hinata was on the ground facing up while Naruto was stradeling her. It was a very sugjestive pose but he tackled her and in the process fell on top of her. When Hinata went to get up she accedentallzy brushed lips with Naruto. This caused her to blush redder then a tomatoe. However Naruto liked the feeling of Hinatas lips and wanted to kiss her again. Naruto may act like a brainlless stupid clueless dumb idiotic hyperactive crazy and the list could go on and on but he knew one thing for sure Hinata was his girl and he wanted to feel her lips again. "Hinata" He said softly. She turned to look at him but was met with a pair of lips. The kiss was a gental but a filling first kiss and Naruto would slow down his pace of doing things if it was for Hinata. When she was ready he would take the next step. When they broke apart Naruto got up then helped Hinata up and they walked back to the camp.

**_Camp_**

When the four couples got back the four girls went to their tents all with the same tint of pink on their cheeks. The boys simply looked at eachother and went to go make the fire and cook the food. In the tent the girls sat down neather talking nor looking at each other each trying to figure out if what happened was a dream or not. Finally Ino said in a sly whisper "So what happened to you guys to leave you dazed."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it R&R please i dont know id i should make a swqual to it or just leave it as it is thankyou for reading

india


End file.
